


Warm

by themagnificentquack



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Green Arrow and the Canaries (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Not hurt/comfort but kinda hurt comfort?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:07:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27843466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themagnificentquack/pseuds/themagnificentquack
Summary: an edit of my other fic thank god for the rain but without the sexy
Relationships: Dinah Drake/Earth-2 Laurel Lance
Comments: 10
Kudos: 20





	Warm

**Author's Note:**

  * For [alexandrite04](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexandrite04/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Thank god for the rain](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27380803) by [themagnificentquack](https://archiveofourown.org/users/themagnificentquack/pseuds/themagnificentquack). 



> alexandrite this is your fic so if there's anything you want me to edit or change lmk, i wont be offended or anything :)

Laurel shivered as she followed Dinah into the apartment, water dripping off her hair and clothes.

"Why can't criminals take the winter off," Dinah complained. "I'm fucking freezing."

"You can take the first shower," she offered. She didn't think twice about it. Taking care of Dinah was her first instinct.

"Do you want to join me?" Dinah asked.

Laurel hesitated. "That's okay," she mumbled. She was wary of getting closer to Dinah. The more she got to know her, the more she loved her and she already felt vulnerable enough as it was. She didn't want to end up getting hurt.

Dinah shrugged. "Will you at least sit in the bathroom with me?" she asked. "The steam might help warm you up."

Laurel shifted awkwardly. "I don't know. I-"

Dinah put her hands on either side of her face and Laurel automatically fell silent.

"I promise I just want to keep you from getting sick. My only motive is to keep you safe. Okay?"

Laurel relaxed a little. "Thanks," she mumbled.

Dinah intertwined their fingers and walked with her to the bathroom.

Once there, Dinah slowly helped Laurel out of her top, eyes intent on her face. "Is this okay?" she asked. Laurel nodded, a little in awe of the genuine care on Dinah's face.

Dinah helped her out of her pants and wrapped her in a towel. Laurel felt the warmth start to creep in.

She ran her thumb over the soft fabric of the towel as Dinah got undressed and tested the water temperature. Once it was right, she held out her hand. "You're still welcome to join me if you feel comfortable," she offered.

Laurel hesitated for just a second before taking Dinah's hand and letting the towel drop as she stepped into the shower with her.

Dinah leaned back into the warm water, running her fingers through her hair and letting the warmth soak through her body. She leveled her gaze at Laurel, who was standing out of the water and avoiding eye contact. "Come on," Dinah said, holding out her arms. "The water feels nice."

Laurel stepped hesitantly into Dinah's arms and laid her head on her shoulder as the water cascaded around them. She closed her eyes and relaxed into the embrace as the water warmed her up. The feel of Dinah's body against her own was comforting and she allowed herself to get lost in it, forgetting for a moment about all of her reservations and fears. In that moment, Dinah hurting her seemed like an impossibility.

She felt Dinah's wet hair against her bare shoulder and she reached up to run her hand through it before she could think better of it. Dinah hummed in content at the action and asked, "Do you want to wash my hair for me?"

Laurel stepped back and nodded, swallowing audibly.

Dinah smiled and swung her hair over her shoulder as she grabbed the shampoo and handed it Laurel, before turning around to face away from the shower head.

Laurel squeezed shampoo onto her palm and put the bottle to the side. She started out slow, just running her shampoo covered hands over Dinah's hair, but as her confidence grew she started to work it through and rub her scalp gently. Dinah let out another quiet hum and Laurel smiled as she ran her fingers through Dinah's soft hair.

She rested her hands gently against Dinah's hips to tug her back into the water and then slowly ran her fingers through Dinah's hair as the water washed out the shampoo.

Once Dinah's hair was clean of shampoo, Laurel's hands wandered to rub gentle circles against Dinah's shoulders, unwilling to let the moment end.

Dinah turned and wrapped her arms loosely around Laurel's neck, playing with the baby hairs at the base of her head.

Dinah tilted her head to the side. "Do you mind if I return the favor?" she asked.

A smile formed on Laurel's face. "That sounds nice," she murmured.

Dinah smiled at her fondly and slipped behind Laurel to lather her hair with soap. She was more confident than Laurel- her hands wandered from Laurel's scalp, to her neck, to her back, rubbing gently, her movements soft and tender.

No one had ever touched Laurel the way Dinah did. Each motion seemed purposeful, as if she was telling Laurel she loved her without saying anything. Laurel felt the comfort seep into her bones, bringing warmth to places in her soul that had been cold for so long that Laurel had forgotten what it felt like to be warm.

Once Laurel's hair was clean, Dinah leaned down slightly and pressed a soft kiss to the bare skin of Laurel's shoulder.

"You all warmed up?" she asked, her breath against Laurel's ear.

Laurel leaned back and she felt Dinah's arms snake around her waist.

"Yes," she whispered. "I feel warm."


End file.
